With the increasing popularity and complexity of Internet and intranet applications, the task of managing Web site content and maintaining Web site effectiveness has become increasingly difficult. Company Webmasters and business managers are routinely faced with a wide array of burdensome tasks, including, for example, the identification and repair of large numbers of broken links (i.e., links to missing URLs), the monitoring and organization of large volumes of diverse, continuously-changing Web site content, and the detection and management of congested links. These problems are particularly troublesome for companies that rely on their respective Web sites to provide mission-critical information and services to customers and business partners.
Several software companies have developed software products which address some of these problems by generating graphical maps of Web site content and providing tools for navigating and managing the content displayed within the maps. Examples of such software tools include WebMapper.TM. from Netcarta Corporation and WebAnalyzer.TM. from InContext Corporation. Unfortunately, the graphical site maps generated by these products tend to be difficult to navigate, and fail to convey much of the information needed by Webmasters to effectively manage complex Web sites. As a result, many companies continue to resort to the burdensome task of manually generating large, paper-based maps of their Web sites. In addition, many of these products are only capable of mapping certain types of Web pages, and do not provide the types of analysis tools needed by Webmasters to evaluate the performance and effectiveness of Web sites.
The present invention addresses these and other limitations in existing products and technologies.